


mysteries hidden within

by hi_hi_hi_hi_15



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Roronoa Zoro, How Do I Tag, One Piece - Freeform, i cant be to serious for long, probably going to be funny, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hi_hi_hi_15/pseuds/hi_hi_hi_hi_15
Summary: Zoro is actually a girl and has been hiding it the whole time, why you ask? Well let's just say her  sensei is a sexist bitch.The cook is annoying but she must admit, he is pretty hot, like dammmnnn. (Added for comedic effect, not actually how she speaks)How will she become the best swordsmen with this massive secret, or will the crew find out ?May change rating later
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1 : intro

I was just minding my own business at a bar, when suddenly this annoying guy with a bald cut sends a wolf in and it attacks a little girl, so now I am being crucified in a navy Base 

sigh*

"Join my crew!" What the actual fuck "huh ?!?" "I want people to join my pirate crew !" ·

···time skip ····

"I got you some rice balls Mr !" I here the little girl again, I inwardly cringe at the Mr, but oh well "I don't want any get lost." But just as I say that Mr fancy pants walks in and eats one of the rice balls before stomping on them and throwing the girl over the wall, leaving with his cronies, what an asshole.

"Hey luffy give me the rice balls." I want to vomit "tell her. It was the best thing I ever had So long story short: luffy got my swords and untied me "I'm going to be king of the pirates he says while attacking 'axe hand Morgan' something about that reminded me of my own dream to become the greatesswordsman well technically the greatest swordwoman but deatales deatales.

When we finished the battle I tell luffy "I will join your crew, but only if you don't get in the way of my dreams to become the worlds best swordsman. 

Shishishi, sure , the pirate king wouldn't expect anything less. 

I am starving, so we head for the bar that the little girls mom owned with some bean headed child called coby.

We ate and then the navy kicked us out for being pirates, except coby because he wants to be a marine.

So were out on the open sea, and I can feel the adventure ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 : backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's backstory basically ....
> 
> Wait were you expecting more in the summary ?!?

"And that's how I got this hat!" Says luffy, finishing his inspirational story."how about you zoro?" 

"Oh, yeah sure —"

—flash back— 

"I challenge your dojo!" A young girl Screams at the top of her lungs, this girl is roranoa zoro, who is currently challenging a local dojo.

She had to fight kuina...

So obviously zoro got her ass handed to her.

And afterwards she joined the dojo training hard so that one day she could become the greatest swordswoman.

She was constantly teased by the male members, but quiet frankly she didnt give a fuck.

But one day she had caught kuina outside and challenged her to a fight with real swords, zoro was loosing. 

"The boys are so lucky zoro" says kuina "why" zoro asks, "because when girls get older, they start to develop breasts and get weaker then men, father told me!!" She says bursting into tears.

"Well I don't give a crap about that, sex or brute strength have nothing against skill , and your dad cant tell you what you can and cant do!.now promise me that either one of us will become the worlds greatest swordsman!!" Says zoro holding out her hand

"Sure!" Says kuina shaking her hand.

The next day Kuina tragically died by falling down the stairs...but some people suspected it to be suicide

This had a drastic effect on zoro's mental health, she started asking herself, if a girl could really become the greatest swordsman?

How could they if so many people look down on them ?

After inheriting Wano, and training she left the dojo. D

Cutting her hair short and using a bandage as a binder ,and training her muscles so hard that her figure is barely recognized, so she could be confused as a man

she got her ears peirced though, not because it is a thing most girls do, are you insane!?!? No because it looks fucking badass!.

—end of flashback—

"Uhh zoro ?" "What luffy -oh shit" zoro had just realized that she had quit clearly revealed that she was a she.

"I'm a girl okay!, but I swear to what ever create the universe I will kill you if you tell anybody okay!!"

"Okay!,I won't tell a soul!" Says luffy , doing that thing when you pretend to zip your lips. 

"Okay good .." I'm hungry 

"Look a bird!! , I'm going to catch it !!" 

"Wait luffy no—" 

But it was too late 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Criticism is awesome
> 
> And girls rock mkay 😘 love you All


	3. Chapter 3 : nami and buggy whooop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami is here woop yay , oue yes

okay so I arrive and its a total shit show, luffy is in a cage, some girl called Nami is on our side and this guy called buggy has a devil fruit.

Oh yeah did I mention that I was stabbed in the stomach by a guy on a unicycle, he was acting like he was better than everyone else, but that's fair, he can ride a unicycle.

But back to the fact I was stabed, obviously I stabbed myself again because of the law of being a badass.

And I beat him pretty quickly after that..

So now Nami is on the crew, and luffy punched some old guy, I wasn't paying attention.

But this Nami person, something about her makes me uneasy, like she hasn't left her past behind her. 

She also keeps looking ate suspiciously.

—·Nami·—

So I'm a pirate for now I guess.. *yuck"

Luffy is a nice but dumb captain, I'm pretty sure he would die if zoro wasn't with him..

Speaking of zoro, I feel he is hiding something from me, an fair yes we've only known each other for a few days and I Wouldn't tell them my secretes but..

Aghhh how do I say this without coming off as strange!

I don't think he is a he, wait before you think I'm crazy just hear me out!

I've created a mental list of proof sofar:

  1. Despite their muscles, if you take a closer look you can see that they have softer features, like the face and hips.
  2. You can see a slight irritation in their features if you refer to them as he\him.
  3. They buy a lot of bandages 



So I kind of sound like a stalker, but I promise I noticed it all by accident.

But if my hypothesis is correct I think their badass just went up a level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Nami is getting ideas , but she isn't far of , in fact she is correct buuut let's not tell her kay ? Lol
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed , if you like it tell me and if you don't .... Why are you reading
> 
> Constructive criticism is allowed but don't kill me 😓
> 
> Love you all, have a lovely day 😳


	4. chapter 4: Baratie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I humbly apologize to Usopp,sorry for not giving you your own chapter dude.
> 
> Also sanji and zoro meet next chapter ahhhh!!!!❤❤❤.

The rich blond lady gave us a ship! And it looks like a sheep? Well a ship is a ship.

"Well I hope to see you again—" that's Usopp 

"Get up here." I say 

"We're friends aren't we?" Says luffy

"Wahoo!" 

So we now have a ship and new member, grand line here wecome !!!,

-time skip- 

Mep and Nani were in the kitchen when suddenly we hear the sound of fighting.

"Johnny,What are you doing here ?!?" 

"BIG BRO ZORO! Something's wrong with yosaku!"

I go over to the tiny boat with Johnny.

"What happened??"

"He was fine until a few days ago, that's when it started. We went to rest on a island but it was blown up by a canon !" 

I glance over at two very worried children, I mean Luffy and Usopp.

"Usopp, Luffy go get the limes!" Says Nami

"YES MA'AM" they say as they run to get the limes.

Once the limes were squeezed all over yosaku Nami explained that it was scurvy, due to lack of healthy nutrition pirates in the old days got it alot.

Then it was decided "we need a cook" 

"We knows where you can get one, try the baratie, they have tones of talented chefs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat your greens, or you will get scurvy !!!
> 
> -Thx for reading


	5. chapter 5: enter sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh , sanji is here and very confused
> 
> Also Hawkeye! ,(the one with a nice hat)x mozzarella sticks
> 
> Owo

"oh yeah Zoro, that guy Hawkeye you were looking for also has been spotted there." (obviously because of his addiction to mozzarella sticks)

If you are wondering why I'm looking for Hawkeye, its because he is the current holder of the title world greatest swordsmen.

\--±fancy time skip±-- 

Of course luffy causes more trouble.

I would explain but I don't want you to question our choice in leader more than you already do.

So long story short he now has to work as a chef for a bit to pay of his debt.

I don't like the word debt it gives me a sence of dread.

"Hey guys! Who says we can't have some food in the mean Time?"

We all agreed with nami and walk in to get a table. 

We sit down order our food and wait.

This tall blond and not handsome in the slightest, nope not at all, never....

ANYWAY , he comes up to Nami with a rose, disgusting, chivalry is just reverse sexism.

But then I notice something about him that almost makes me cry out laughing. 

His fucking eyebrows

I hear a snort from usopp, they're rediculas, all swirly like a dartboard. I would laugh but that's rude so I try not to by looking the other direction.

And then he looks at me, I think I could see cogs turning in his head as he looks at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what gender are you, not to be rude but you're giving mixed signals." He asks a little bit awkwardly.

"Oh I'm a *clears throat to sound manlier* guy" I say looking to the side 

"Sure..." 

★sanji p.o.v★

From across the room I see a beautiful maden.

So I do the usual stuff and when I'm done with that my eyes land on one of her friends...

They have all the soft curvy stuff a regular female would have but not to an extent were it would be obvious that their a girl, long eyelashes too, but the very short hair and intense muscle buildup says otherwise, also the lack of breasts. B

I don't want to be rude but I must ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, what gender are you, not to be rude but your giving mixed signals"

I ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, thank you to everyone who read this, especially those who left kudos !!😍
> 
> And I appreciate comments and if you have any questions or critiques I would love to hear them 
> 
> Love you all 💜💜💜💕


	6. Chapter 6: never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes Dracule Mihawk with his strange raft , oh what’s that ,don creige ? Never herd of Him.

I see a small raft coming over the horizon, I don’t pay much attention to it with the battle raging on. But as it gets closer and closer, I recognize the man that’s riding it, the very man that’s stand between me and my dream.

Dracule Mihawk, the world greatest swordsman.

“I challenge you“

”Are your an idiot?!?!?” I hear sanji’s screams of protest,and ignore them obviously.

”how foolish, why?” Asks Mihawk 

“for my dream” and so the fight begins

* * *

“ONI-GIRI” I yell , only for him to neutralize it with a fucking pocket knife 

the difference between us is astronomical.

* * *

I stand there, with my arm’s raised.

”why don’t you run ?” Asks Mihawk.

“because scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame !!!”

”ah I see, then I shall use my best blade.”

* * *

“Live, and I hope too see you again” says Mihawk before adding a ‘miss’ in his head because he can, it’s not your place to judge him. bleh.

Zoro lifts her fist up high , and. Yells though blood and tears “I will never lose again!!!!”

* * *

as people are still fighting, Usopp goes to stitch zoros torso, because she is dying .

“I’ll do it myself!!!” Screeches zoro a bit to loudly.

”why, you are dying” asks usopp

”uhhhh, I’m the world champion self stitcher, and I will only heal if I do it myself...

the next. Few seconds were very awkward on zoros side, until Usopp says..

”that’s so cool ! Can I watch !!”

”no leave, now” 

“okaaaayyyy” 

few that was a close one 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahah another short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!!!! Also telling me to update gives me motivation so thx :)
> 
> Also mildly dirty Joke/thought thing 
> 
> The line “scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame” is why zoro shouldn’t Top ;)
> 
> (I’m sorry for existing)
> 
> Also mihawk kept auto correcting to Mohawk so it took a long time to do anything.


	7. Chapter 7 : enter the grand line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ie ie read I'm not good at summarizing

Nami stole the ship , we got it back arlong is very dead, bleh.

Oh yeah there was a huge banquet with lots of sake. Yes I may have drunk one to many ... Bottles of it, but fuck it, I do what I want and I deserve it.

I had to stop luffy from ingesting a large plate and a few spoons.

Over all I was having a good time until it happened.

Yes. Nami made me go to the doctor. Sea witch.

So I had to make a deal with him to not tell anyone what he saw that day.

* * *

We landed in the grandline with a large splash , and luffy attacked a giant wale, it was a very cute looking wale , despite its many scars and was left behind by it crew, a very traumatic life for a wale. 

We also picked up a princess who needs to save her country, we just arrived people Jesus.

* * *

Sanji p.o.v

* * *

Okay so zoro , he is super annoying and all he does is sleep, eat and train with weights the size of me. 

"Get off your lazy ass marimo, its time for lunch!" I say violently kicking him in the sides.

"Shut up dartbrows I'm coming" a large yawn was heard. 

"No need you slept through it all so I saved you something from the inevitable black hole that is luffys stomach.

"Oh ..m. Uhh thanks I think ?"

* * *

Back to zoro's p.o.v

* * *

In the corner of my eye I see Nami and vivi being ogled at by the cook, I have to admit I feel a little jealous, I don't know why but it might be nice to be nice to be pamperd once in my life , but alas the path I have chosen doesn't allow me to by nice clothes or look pretty.

I don't have anything against tomboys and all,I'm one most of the time, but sometimes I wish I looked a bit prettier. After the whole Nami incident I think I can grasp how girls could be awesome I guess. Its just -

"Hey zoro , why do you look sad ?" Asks luffy.

"Oh, I'm fine captain don't worry." I say smiling slightly.

"Okay .. But if there is anything wrong you can tell us, we're you're nakama after all."

"Of course " I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I love the Arlong park ark , its amazing and all but now that I have .. Most of the crew introduced I can make non canon things happen soo yay , I'll probably YEET Robin in next chapter if I get to it , its just yknow , I'm impatient and I want my crazy imagination to run free . thanks for understanding


	8. notice

due to some personal issues, I will not be able to write a lot over the summer, but don't worry! I will try to update as much as I can and if anything I will be back ASAP, don't worry about me I'm fine and I love you all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed , criticism and complaints are Appreciated but don't attack me with your words please😓
> 
> P.s. its not the most exciting chapter as it's the first chapter and Its just the intro , future chapters will be longer and will have better plot 😜💜


End file.
